Stargate sg1 To have & to hold chapter 11
by danielgirl910
Summary: How bad is it to keep a secret from the one you love... vala feel's bad when she tell Sam that she might be pregnant & if she is there noway she can tell Daniel he going to be father? : personal note i'm sorry for misprint on this chapter & it is officially chapter 11 not chapter nine thank you for your understanding xxx


CHAPTER 11:After Vala changed her clothes she started to walk down the hallways in a complete daze she couldn't think about anything else but what Caroline said it was 8 weeks that means it was Gen O'Neill birthday party & what the hell am i going to do & how i'm going to tell my Daniel & what if he doesn't want the baby i could never get rid of it, not after losing Adria i couldn't go through that again Vala thought as she walked into the elevator & the doors closed in front of her & she looked down at her stomach & she put her hand over stomach & she started to talk to herself OKAY baby bump were on our own for now cause i don't know how your dad going to take it,Vala said than the elevator doors opened up & Sam was standing there waiting for her. Vala seen her best friend standing there & her eyes filled up with water ready to burst in to tears & she so wanted to tell Sam everything but it wasn't the time to talk about it which made it worse & Sam seen her best friend in distress & she put her arms around her & hugged her,awe Vala it's going to be okay hon what ever happens i'm here for you,Sam said in caring sympathetic voice. Vala look up at best friend with tears in her eyes well Sam if the tests are positive i will need all your help i can get, Vala said in distressed tone of voice Sam tried to reassure her,well i make you a promise here & now what ever happens i am with you all the way,Sam said in a caring voice & she put her hand on Vala's shoulder. Vala gave Sam a heart warming smile & gave her a very affectionate hug then Sam said,when we get back from area 51 we will get your tests back & what ever happens i'm with you okay,Sam said as she took Vala's hand in her hand to reassure her. Vala gave a small smile,thanks for this Sam i'm very much appreciated,Vala said with small smile & Sam look at her with caring expression Vala we are family & we look out for each other,Sam said in caring voice. Vala threw her arms round her again i don't know what i do with out you Samantha Carter,Vala said in a soft vala seen Daniel & Cameron in the distance coming down the corridors in their direction which Vala rubbed her eyes with the side of her sleeve. Vala look at Sam with uneasy expression & Sam shook her head as too say nothing about smiled at Vala just be your normal self,Sam said as she stood beside her. Vala nodded her head & gave her Daniel a big seen her standing with Sam & she look very beautiful in her new blue top & black skinny jeans that gave off her beautiful thighs & his face lilt up when he seen look at her with loving expression & first thing he ask her,how was she feeling now & he put his hand up to her cheek in affectionate way & Vala took his hand into her hand & gave him loving smile i'm feeling little bit better,Vala said in soft gave her loving expression Vala you still look ill,Daniel in a caring look at her you do princess maybe you pick up a bug or something,Cam said in a understanding tone of voice. Vala look at the both of them, darling i am alright & Mitchell you know i don't like bugs or picking them up not on earth or off world, Vala said annoyed tone of voice. Cameron gave a small laugh, yeah what was i thinking,Cam said in sarcastic tone of look at her are you sure your okay to come with us or i can get Dr lam too have a look at you,Daniel in caring then Sam spoke up I brought Vala down to Dr lam & she said it was touch of stomach flu there a batch of it going around,Sam said in a defending tone of voice & she winked at Vala to stay calm & act normal about your illness. Vala gave Daniel a big smile Yes darling i am fine to go with you i'm feeling a bit better now that i see you, Vala said as she linked on to Daniel arm let's go,Vala said & she smiled at Sam as to say i'm going to be to fine which Vala hoped she was.


End file.
